


Times a Ticking Bomb

by jonahsimms



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonahsimms/pseuds/jonahsimms
Summary: Jyn hasn't been on a date, but that doesn't mean she needs her foster brother to set her up.It doesn't.Modern AU. cross posted from tumblr. written for the rebelcaptain may 4th exchange





	Times a Ticking Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> woah so I haven't written in forever and this is my first Star Wars fic, but I hope you guys like it!! shout out to Caitlin for the beta and for gretamaya on tumblr, this is for you! :)

“You did WHAT?” Jyn shouts, probably louder than necessary, but in the moment her reaction is one hundred percent justified. 

“Calm down!” Bodhi says, looking around frantically to see if they’ve attracted any attention. Luckily the restaurant is crowded this time in the morning and no one seems to be paying too much attention to either of them. 

“Don’t tell me to calm down, Bodhi Rook.” Jyn stabs at her half eaten eggs. “You can’t just do this stuff without my permission.” 

“Jyn,” Bodhi sighs, shaking his head. “You haven’t been on a date in months. I was trying to help.”

“By giving my number to a total stranger who, for all we could know, could be a mass murder who stores guns in his apartment and waits to lure in women before killing them and hiding their bodies under the bed?”

Bodhi rolls his eyes at his foster sister’s expected flair of drama. It’s something he’s quite used to after 15 years. 

“Okay, for one, that seems a tad unlikely. If he was hoarding anything, it would probably be knives.” He ignores her glare. “And he’s not a stranger, Jyn.”

“How many times do I have to tell you,” Jyn sighs. “People you meet in the bulk aisle are not friends.” 

“I didn’t meet him in the bulk aisle. He’s friends with Luke.” 

Jyn chews her food slowly, considering. Luke Skywalker, Bodhi’s boyfriend of five years and the twin brother of Jyn’s best friend, is easily the most lovable person she had ever met. With his blonde hair and big blue eyes, he can charm the hell out of anyone. He can make friends with the angriest, ugliest, meanest human being, and turn them around. 

On the other hand, she hasn’t been on a date in months. She’s beginning to spend too much time at work, something she had always promised herself she would never do. 

“I don’t know,” she says slowly. 

“Jyn come on,” Bodhi tells her. “I’m not saying go on a date with the guy. But if he texts you, answer him. He’s really nice.” 

Jyn pretends to think it over for longer, just to stir up Bodhi, before finally rolling her eyes and nodding. “Fine, I’ll answer his stupid text message. But you can’t say anything to Baze and Chirrut.” 

Bodhi waves her off and she reaches across the table to grab his hand. “I’m serious, Bodhi! If they get wind of this, I will not hear the end of it.” 

“Okay, okay, I promise,” Bodhi tells her. “Now hurry up and finish eating, already. I don’t want to be late for the movie.” 

As she finishes her breakfast, Jyn feels a little sense of hopefulness inside her she hasn’t felt since the last time she had been on a decent date. 

*** 

That night, she calls Chirrut as she settles onto her couch with a glass of wine. 

“How’s Baze?” she asks. 

“Old,” Chirrut tells her and Jyn laughs. 

Baze and Chirrut had pretty much saved Jyn’s life 15 years ago when they took her in as their foster child. She had been bouncing from house to house at that point, never once satisfied with the homes or families. 

She had been…..trouble, to put it kindly. Always trying to make a run for it, always giving grief to the poor families who were trying to help her. 

Baze and Chirrut had been last resorts. They had taken in a tiny, angry, 10 year old Jyn, welcomed her to their home, and been patient with her. 

They are the closest things she has to parents. Her mom had died when she was 8 and her father had soon after turned to alcohol, deeming him unable to take care of his own child, and sticking her into child services. 

Baze and Chirrut had also taken Bodhi in, whose parents had both died when he was young, and he and Jyn had been best friends ever since. 

“Is he still refusing to lower his hours at work?” Jyn asks. Baze has always been the most stubborn person Jyn knows. 

“Of course he is.” Chirrut chuckles. She hears Baze’s voice on the other end, scoffing and defending himself and Jyn laughs. 

“What about you?” Chirrut asks. “We heard something about a boy.” 

Jyn gasps. “Bodhi...I’m going to kill him.” 

“How long have you known Bodhi, Jyn?” Chirrut says calmly. “Have you ever known him to be able to keep a secret?” 

He’s right. 

“It’s just a phone number,” Jyn insists. “I’m not marrying the guy. I don’t know why everyone is so excited for me. I’m 25. I’ve texted many men.” 

“It has been a while,” she hears Baze’s voice again from the back and Jyn groans. 

“I don’t even know if he’ll actually text me,” Jyn says. “It could be a total flake.” 

“Do you not sell yourself Jyn,” Chirrut tells her. “I have a good feeling about this one, Jyn Erso.” 

Chirrut has a good feeling about a lot of things, so Jyn doesn’t make much of his words. But she thanks him anyway. 

After she hangs up with them, she checks her phone, and is surprised to see she has a text message. From an unknown number. 

_**From: unknown**_

_This is Cassian. Your brother gave me your number._

Cassian. She distantly remembers that name, Luke having mentioning it once or twice when she was around. 

**_From: Jyn ****_**

********

********

_Hi. This is Jyn._

She feels stupid as soon as she hits send. He knows what her name is. 

Three tiny dots appear on the screen and she wonders why she’s watching, waiting for his reply, before realizing how dumb she feels. 

“What am I, seventeen?” she huffs aloud to no one. 

_**From: Cassian** _

_This may sound a little weird, but would you be interested in grabbing coffee with me tomorrow? I know a great cafe right in town._

Jyn’s eyes widen in surprise, but before she can even think of a response, the door of the apartment opens and Leia walks in. 

Jyn throws her phone aside without really thinking, smiling at her best friend and roommate. 

Leia raises an eyebrow at her. “That was strange.” 

“It’s nothing.” Jyn blushes. “Just a...friend.” 

“Right,” Leia says slowly walking towards her. “A friend.” 

Before she can react, Leia grabs her phone. “Leia!” 

“Oh my god, Cassian,” Leia laughs. “Luke told me he was going to text you.” 

“He did?” 

“He’s really cute. You have to say yes, Jyn. You need to get laid.” 

Jyn glares at her, but the voice in the back of her head nags at her. She’s not wrong. 

“So what you’re saying is he’s not a mass murder?” 

“What?” Leia blinks then shakes her head. “Jyn, go out with him or I will.” 

“You have a boyfriend.” 

“Han’s getting annoying.” Leia shrugs

“You say that every day.” Jyn laughs. Leia gives her a look and she groans. “Fine, fine. I’ll go out with him.” 

Leia grins, then says, after a moment, “Han really is getting annoying though.” 

Jyn just laughs. 

**** 

The first thing she registers when she sees Cassian is that Leia was right. He is really cute. 

He’s also extremely charming. He smiles at her and kisses her on the cheek, before leading her to a small table in the back. 

“I have to say,” she admits taking a sip of her coffee. “You’re not what I expected.” 

Cassian raises an eyebrow at her and god that should not make him more attractive. 

“What were you expecting?” he asks her. 

“The last few people Bodhi tried to set me up with were...well, you’ve met Bodhi.” 

Cassian laughs. “I’ve had some issues in that department as well. Your brother, err, he’s been talking about you a lot. Whenever I’m around. I think he was trying to be subtle about it.” 

Jyn laughs. “I love Bodhi, but being subtle is not one of his strong suits.” 

“Tell me about him,” Cassian says. “Bodhi. And your dads.” 

Jyn is a little taken aback, not used to many men being so interested in her family, or well, her, in general. 

They end up talking for an hour about her family and life, then his. Cassian tells her about moving here from Mexico at a young age after his father died, about how his mom had just recently passed a few years ago from cancer and he was still dealing with the pain from it while trying to advance at his job as a detective. 

“Speaking of which,” Cassian checks his watch. “I should probably get going. My partner isn’t a fan of me being late.” 

Jyn stands with him, noticing he has a significant amount of height on her. 

Hot, tall and charming. She’s screwed. 

“Can we meet again? Maybe for dinner next time?” Cassian asks her. 

“Yeah,” Jyn agrees. “I’d like that.” 

Before he leaves, he kisses her cheek again, and Jyn doesn’t hide her grin this time. 

As she leaves the cafe, she considers texting Bodhi, but decides she’s really in too much of a good mood to hear him say “I told you so.” 

***** 

two months later 

She walks out of the bathroom and flops down onto the bed next to him. 

“That’s my shirt,” Cassian smirks, looking up from his book at her. “It suits you.” 

“Mhm.” Jyn rolls over on top of him, plucking the book from his hand and throwing it on the ground. She ignores his protest. “I think it would look better off me.” 

Cassian groans, grabs for her head, and pulls her down to kiss her. She sighs into his mouth as he rolls them over, trapping her smaller body under his. 

She’s about to shrug his shirt off when her phone rings on the bedside counter. She groans and the interruption. 

“If it’s Chirrut again I’m ignoring him!” she says as Cassian reaches for her phone. “He and Baze can work out that dumb fight themselves.” 

“It’s a text from Bodhi.” Cassian says. He drops down on her and hands her the phone. 

She burst out laughing when she sees the text from her brother. 

By the way, you’re welcome.


End file.
